An Adventure Like No Other
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: Why did I use a mission as an excuse? Now I have this kid following me around. On second thought, it might not be so bad. Rated M MarthXSnake
1. Into Action

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series.

Main Pairing: SnakeXMarth

* * *

Snake smiled, almost pervertedly at the thought of what awaited him later on in the night.

Tonight he would enjoy himself as if it were the last day on Earth, he would permit himself to exceed all

limits, he would basically go out there and have a good time. But just to keep it a secret, he'd call it a

mission, incase someone questioned him.

He stretched about as he glanced up at a lone clock,_ six thirteen p.m. _

_It should be getting dark in about, let's say, approximatly two hours or so._

He sighed, as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out slowly

before shoving the small pack back into his pocket. Placing the cigarette between his lips he searched his

pockets frantically, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to pack a lighter or at least some matches.

He looked around a bit, finding Mario passing by just in time.

"Hey Mario" spoke Snake out in a rough, raspy voice.

Mario looked over at the man a bit puzzled.

"Would you mind lighting this up, pal?" he asked, indicating his un-lit cigarette.

Mario was about to shake his head, before he looked around catiously. He tossed a small fire ball upwards,

careful enough to not let it touch the ceiling, as Snake merely outstretched his hand so that the cigarette

could be litten up.

He lazily saluted the man, thankful. Before Mario left, waving the man off.

Snake directed his attention back towards the clock, _six fifteen p.m._

_This may take a while._

--Outside--

_Alright, Roy was kicked out of Smash. Ike was...What was Ike doing?_ the young prince asked himself, before

shaking his head and returning to his thoughts. _Link was out. Captain Falcon was out. Why was everyone _

_out?! Am I the only one with nohting to do? I swear if I see one more person going out I'm going to--_

"Hey Marth, what're you up to?" Fox asked walking up to the boy, Falco at his side.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Sitting here, thinking is all."

"I see, well maybe I'll see you around later. Me and Falco are going out to get something to eat. I heard

Donkey Kong was cooking tonight, yikes! I'll be scarred my whole life with banana this banana that." Fox

shook his head.

"Yeah, we'll see you around" finished Falco, as both men waved at the lone prince.

"Yeah...Later.." the prince waved about sadly.

He sighed as he looked down at his feet.

_Relax, I just have to live through this day. Most should be back by tomorrow._

He told himself inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_At least I think they will.._

--In The Halls--

Snake sat in the middle of the halls, he had nearly fallen asleep before he heard loud footsteps that

obviously, woke his half-conscious mind up.

Bower was seen, running as fast as his stubby legs could go. His hand pressed against his mouth as if he

were about to throw up.

Snake guessed, dinner with either Wario or Donkey Kong. Those guys just kept serving it up.

He yawned as he looked up at the time, _eight fifteen p.m._

_YES! Time to go._

Snake stood up, stretching himself out once again before looking around carefully. He proceeded to

crouching down a bit, moving towards the lobby as stealthily as he could. Coming to the corner that

seperated the hall from the lobby, he peeked around it finding about five, six, seven, eight..., a couple of

people in the room. He slid down the wall thinking. A grin crawled upon his features as he thought of an

_excellent_ idea.

He kneeled onto all fours placing a cardboard box over him.

_Perfect!_ he thought, as he proceeded to crawling.

Yes, one could say it was a bit difficult to crawl under a small box, but he made it to the door. Of course, the

box receiving many awkward glances, but Snake didn't seem to notice.

He opened the door, as best as he could. Stepping outside, or more like, _crawling _outside as he began

heading towards the steps.

--With Marth--

Marth who was currently polishing his Falchion stopped as he noticed something.

A box was making it's way down the steps, and was almost down to his level. He made a face as he

examined the box, nothing to special about it, but he doubted the box was a live-walking organism.

He slowly gripped the box and pulled it up, only to find a man known as Snake, crawling down some steps

before the man jumped and looked around confused.

"Oh come on, kid, give me back the cardboard box before someone sees me" the older man demanded,

snapping his head in every direction.

"Why is it that you panic, Snake?" the young prince asked, placing Snake's cardboard box off to the side.

"Well, um..I" he thought of an excuse.

_Wait! Why do I need to think! I had one planned out._

Snake grinned as he answered the boy's quesiton.

"I'm on a dangerous mission kid, so I don't want any..You know, spies or anything on my tail. You get where

I'm going with this don't you?" Snake said, almost proud of his spectacular lie before the other boy

answered, with a response Snake never made a back-up plan to.

"Oh? A mission you say. May I come along? For I have nothing better to do at the moment, and I can move

about stealthily." Marth questioned the older man, with an innocent blank stare directed right at Snake.

_Damn this boy! I can't have him tagging along. He'll complain about it being wrong, then I'll leave the poor _

_boy scarred for life._

Snake pondered the idea of the teenager coming for a moment before shaking his head and answering with,

"No, this is even too dangerous for you. And I work alone, you hear me, _alone_."

"But I would not get in your way. Infact you would not even notice my presence." answered Marth simply,

making Snake almost sorry for trying to get rid of him.

"Listen pretty boy, this is a mission for Snake and only Snake. My skills are needed in this one, not yours.

And you're far too delicate and small to deal with the things I deal with. So go help Peach wash the dishes or

something." Snake ended, trying to humiliate the boy the best he could.

"As much as I would love to help Princess Peach, it bothers me that you think I am, as you say, delicate and

small. I have dealt with many a man. And been in situations far worse than you can imagine. I beg that you

let me come along, please?" the boy insisted, looking up at Snake as if he were about to be denied by his

one true love.

Snake sighed, reasoning with himself.

_Well, I can try and lose him on the way there. Some sneaky traps, or a trick of some sort might work. _

_Besides, it wouldn't be so bad having him around for a bit. I mean, if he makes it through all the way we _

_could have some fun..._ He grinned, a perverted look showing on his face.

Marth only rubbed his head, looking at the man with an obscure look.

"Alright then boy, come along if you're so interested. But I'm warning you, if you end up getting yourself in a

mess, I _won't _help you out. Understood?"

Marth simply nodded as he stood up and followed Snake.

_Finally, something to do._

--

First chapter done!


	2. Plans Of Failure

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series

Chapter Two

--

The older man whistled trying to ignore the younger boy trailing him. He scratched his head, not being able to contain his own curiosity as he looked over his shoulder. The young prince seemed to be securing his gloves, to this Snake merely smiled _So innocent..poor boy _of course, Marth didn't notice, his attention being elsewhere.

_Now, to get rid of him.. _Snake pondered this thought for a moment until something clicked. He'd try something simple at first, the boy would be distracted and he'd run for it.

Snake studied his surroundings, _The trees and bushes will cover for me_

Finally Snake decided to put Plan A into action.

"Hey kid, I need a pit stop. Hold on for two seconds" Marth blinked, watching Snake run behind a tree. He shrugged turning around out of respect. The young boy looked up, sighing as he waited for Snake to finish his _business. _

Snake peeked from behind a tree smiling deviously, _it's show time_

An explosion caught the prince's attention, he looked about, carefully scanning the area before running towards where the explosion had gone off only moments before.

_Hehe, perfect, the kid fell for it. Well I'm out of here _Snake turned around quite proudly, walking off sneakily through the many bushes and trees. _The kid really is too innocent, guilable at that. _He looked down at his watch, _eight fourty-three. _Not too bad.

"Snake, you could have told me you were done" Snake's eyes shot open, turning around he saw the young prince standing behind him, quite puzzled himself.

"B-but.." "But..what?" Snake shook his head, rather angered that his plan had failed. "Nothing"

Turning around, the older of the two walked away, the other trailing only a few feet away.

_I guess he's a bit smarter than I gave him credit for. _

Snake looked past a couple of trees, spotting a couple of houses. Houses means civilization, civilization means restaurants. Boy, was all he thinking of food? It wouldn't kill anyone, he was hungry, and beside..it's the perfect setting for plan B.

Snake looked back at the younger, he seemed to be concentrated on his surroundings.

_He's sharp.._

"Hey uh..Marth was it?" the boy looked up at the man, nodding.

"Alright then, want to get something to eat?" Marth frowned slightly "I thought we were on a mis--" "Relax kid, we all need to eat. Now come" Snake turned his back on the boy, leading him into the small village.

--

Snake yawned, shoving another slice of steak into his mouth. He eyed the prince, noticing how he hadn't even taken a bite out of his food.

"Whry awrsh shwoo shwreatin" "Excuse me?" Marth hadn't understood a word the man had said, he frowned taking another sip of his coffee.

Snake swallowed his food, repeating his question, "What I meant was, why aren't you eating?"

Marth looked down at his plate and shrugged.

"I suppose I am not all that hungry" he continued looking down at his full plate, Snake looking the boy over again.

_Hmm pretty little kid..too bad. _He examined the place, finding a group of rather _unpleasant _men sitting some feet away from them. _Proceeding to plan B_

"I'll be back in a few alrighty?" Marth nodded, taking another sip from his mug. "Eat up kid, 'cause we'll be on our way again once we get out of here"

Marth sat back, quite bored. He sighed, looking out the window. _There will be action later Marth..just have patience. Snake only brought me here because..he was hungry, I guess._

_--_

Snake made his way across the room, trying to not attract too much attention as he approached the group of men he had spotted moments earlier.

He slammed a hand down on the table, obtaining full attention from every one of them.

"Who are you?" "Yeah, and whadda' you want?" _aren't they charming. _Snake tried looking serious as he spoke.

_Plan B..it's show time_

"Hey, you're the couple of guys that kid has been going on about huh?" Snake looked down at them, they looked confused.

"Huh? Who? What've they said about us?" one of the older members of the group hushed the other, looking up at Snake a bit irritated.

"Oh you know, how you guys are a couple of bastards and couldn't fight off goldfish if you tried" Snake shrugged, looking away from the group of men and smiling.

"What the?! Who said that?!" once again, one of them was a bit jumpy.

"Oh..I think it was that kid over there, he's been at it for some time" he pointied in Marth's direction, where the boy only seemed to be sitting there by himself, as bored as hell.

"That girl?" asked another, pointing at the young prince. "Yes that girl..wait! It's a boy" Snake shook his head, seems he wasn't the first to mistake the boy's gender.

"No, that's a girl" another argued, looking at the others. The eldest member of the group, smirked eyeing the young prince carefully. He stood up, about to make his way over to him until..

"No you stupid bastards! That's a freakin' guy you assholes! Look! Can't you see?! Look at--" "You know what, I think it was _you _insulting us, not that poor girl over there" the eldest glared at Snake, standing up straight and looking right down at him. Yes..that's right _down. _Snake was surprised at how tall this man was.

"What? Is wasn't me. Come on guys do--" "He's making a fool out of us!" Snake grunted, _what a complete fail._

"Hey, are you listening?!" one of the men sent a punch straight at Snake's face, Snake missing it by mere inches. He pulled out a gun, aiming it towards the group of men. "Move and your head comes off"

One of the men had the guts to begin laughing, soon the others were laughing aswell. _What's so funny? _Suddenly, something..or rather, someone, knocked him to the ground. Snake received many other kicks before he rolled onto his back to stare straight at the man.

Another one of the members stopped laughing "Meet our leader" the _leader _was grinning down at him, triumphantly.

_I don't lose! Why th-- _he recieved another kick, and several more as the rest of the men began to join in.

_Morons, who do they think they're messing with_

But still, kick after kick after kick after kick...he didn't have enough time to even pull out a grenade. _If only I could get my hands on.._

The men suddenly stopped, one second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds...Snake decided to look up.

It surprised him to see the men frozen in place, and the leader..a blade being pressed against his neck.

"Ah..look, it's the little girl" another mocked, Marth glaring at them as he pressed the blade into the man's flesh.

"Woah, cool it. We'll stop" Marth let out a deep breath, as the other man raised his hands up in the air. But to his surprise, ducked away from the blade, and turned around to knock him over.

"Get..off" the young prince attempted to push the man off, but he wasn't getting anywhere. The others only smiled at eachother, giving Snake one last kick before moving closer in order to surround the prince.

"That wasn't very nice" commented the eldest of the group. Taking hold of Marth's wrist, and giving one a rather harsh twist. The prince let out a small gasp, trying to kick off the other.

Snake managed to get himself up onto his elbows, observing the scene before him. One of them seemed to be pinning the poor prince down, as the others trailed their fingers through his hair, or cupped his face..until it hit him. _He's in this mess because of me.._

Snake growled, reaching down into one of his pockets and pulling out a small object.

"You..bastards" most turned around and faced Snake, while others were still a bit too concentrated on the prince. "Go to hell.." Snake smashed the small object against the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. _Smoke bomb.._

Snake quickly stood up, as much as it hurt, he had to. He ran through the smoke, pulling a small figure off the ground and dashing out of the restaurant. He continued running until they were back in the middle of many trees and bushes, back in the forest..

Snake let out loud sigh, looking down at the boy in his arms. Marth stared up at the older man a bit puzzled. _I thought he said he would not help me.._

Snake put the boy down, and it wasn't until then that something hit him.. _I could've left him in there, and plan B would have been a success.._


	3. Clever

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any or the Smash series.

Chapter three

--

Once again, Snake was stuck in the same situation: How to get rid of Marth.

Snake pursued one goal, and one goal alone. Which wasn't exactly to get rid of the prince but rather to meet his destination. Although now he found himself pursuing two goals, one of which was to make it to his destination just as he had planned, but the other was what was really causing him to lose his temper, getting rid of the prince.

He had underestimated the young prince, to that he admitted; but he _would _get rid of him one way or the other.

Snake reached down into one of his pockets, pulling out a small box and removing a cigarette from the tiny pack. Shoving it between his lips, he slid the box back into his pocket, now if he could find his lighter.

Snake slapped his forehead giving an irritated yell, _Mario had lit my cigarette up last time because I FORGOT my lighter! How the hell am I supposed to light it up now?!_

The prince stopped a couple feet behind Snake, obviously the older man was upset over something. "Snake...Is there something wrong?"

Snake twitched, first the cigarette, now Marth reminding him that he wasn't alone. The older man sighed shaking his head, "No, everything's fine kid"

Marth nodded, once again trailing behind Snake. Marth rubbed his eyes, letting them shut temporarily _'Well at least I'm getting an "exciting" mission for this..' _The young prince fell over after bumping into a rather well-built figure.

"Watch where you're going there princess, I thought you were more careful than this" Marth made a face upon hearing _princess _but decided to ignore the rude remark. Proping himself onto his elbows, he pushed himself into a sitting position before hearing the older man speak again, "We should rest for a while"

"But..that will only endanger the mission. The longer it takes the more risky it can get" the young prince made an effort to stand up, only to be pushed back down by a large boot.

"We're taking a break and that's final"

The prince frowned and let out a long sigh. _There are too many breaks, at this rate we will accomplish nothing_

Snake smiled, this was the perfect setting for plan C! "Alright kid, get some rest. We'll set for our mission again in a couple of hours"

Marth nodded, sitting down next to a tree. Fall asleep when he's so anxious? No way.

Snake looked about, trying to find some wood. It wasn't for warmth or anything like that, but merely to light up his cigarette. Upon spying a couple of branches and rocks, Snake proceeded to pick them up.

_Now how did these things work...maybe the kid knows.._ turning around he noticed a cape in the form of a large lump. _He must be asleep.. _Snake grinned, instantly dropping his materials and letting them hit the ground.

The older man backed away, seeming extremely happy and proud that the prince was asleep. In congratualating himself, he skipped past a couple of trees, might I add he was skipping backwards, still examining the sleeping figure. "It's show time!"

Turning around, Snake's eye's went wide. There was water surrounding the area, and a beautiful waterfall adorning the sparkling image. But unfortunatly, that's all he caught a glimpe of before falling into the fresh water.

_'Cough, cough, cough'_

Snake spalshed around in the water, he was finding it a bit difficult to swim with so much gear on. But then again, he was made for this kind of stuff wasn't he? He splashed about for a couple of more seconds before being pulled onto his feet.

Snake coughed up the salty water, pushing the small hands that had saved him away from his body.

"Snake, all you had to do was stand on your feet. I assure you this is the shallow end"

Snake rose an eyebrow at the prince. Hold on...the prince?! What was he doing here..and...

"I thought you were asleep!"

Marth frowned, tilting his head sideways in confusion; it had obviously become a habit of the prince. "No..I decided to refreshen myself. And in doing so--" "I saw a bundle of clo.." Snake stopped in midsentence, well this explained why he had seen a small bundle piled up against the tree. The boy had obviously stripped himself of his clothing, making it seem as if he were asleep when it was just a pile of clothes under the cape. Clever.

Snake stood on his feet, he felt heavier now probably due to all the water his outfit consumed.

"So what were you doing out here Snake?"

Snake turned his attention towards the prince, he hadn't gotten a good glimpe of the younger before but now he dared to look the boy in the eyes. Plainly put, the kid wasn't atrocious at all, infact in a sort of femenine type of way, he was beautiful. Snake couldn't bring himself to say handsome, for the boy didn't look very masculine, but he could work with pretty.

It made Snake wonder sometimes, was the prince even a male? So many times would thoughts cross his mind on _investigating _that situation, but he always put them aside.

"I was just..taking a nice walk" Snake sighed, taking a good view the sparkling water, the starry night was also quite beautiful and it only further complemented the scene.

"Well I'm getting out before I catch a cold" Snake pushed himself onto the surface, taking a seat at the edge.

"I'll be out later" Snake nodded, before dragging himself away.

--

"So, let's go get a midnight snack" Snake offered, watching the prince freeze up.

"No.." Marth turned to face a couple of trees, avoiding eye contact with the elder. Snake only looked at the boy a bit confused before catching on.

"Still shaken up about that incident huh? Well don't worry, we'll only be in and out quickly"

Marth frowned, _why does this man like eating so much?_ "But Snake..I thought you said no more breaks..."

The older of the two ignored the younger, leading the way into what seemed to be yet another town.

--

Snake had a bit of a sweet tooth this time and decided to go with cake, the prince once again had only ordered a small cup of coffee. What was wrong with this boy? Snake shook his head, finding himself out of smoothie; of course, Snake being Snake stood up walking over to the register again to order some more.

Once he had his smoothie he began on his walk back towards the table. At that time he couldn't help but notice a small, lithe figure walk into the women's restroom, and in looking back at the table, Marth was missing.

Snake smiled, backing up into a wall with a smoothie pressed up against his chest. _Time for plan...I didn't even make this plan actually.._ Snake ignored the fact the prince had entered a women's restroom, all he was focused on was getting out of here.

Grinning wickedly he backed up a couple of more steps before..."It's show time!" The man turned around and bumped into a small frame.

"It's show time? And by that you meant..?" Snake stared at the prince, _wasn't he in the bathroom?! _

"Um..nothing. What were YOU doing huh?" Marth was puzzled as to why the man would ask such a silly question. "I was getting some more sugar" the young prince simply stated, rising a small bag of sugar up in between them.

Snake twitched, _I need to start watching where I'm going..._

--

Well there's chapter three!

Let me know what you think.


	4. I Change My Mind

* * *

Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series.

Chapter four

---

Snake yawned, closing his eyes and looking up at the trees. Maybe taking the long way wasn't such a great idea, he would have been there by now but no, he had to insist on getting rid of Marth. Speaking of Marth, guess what? He still hasn't got rid of him!

A low growl escaped the older man's throat as he glared at the young prince through the corner of his eye.

_Look at him! Thinking he's so smart, being so damn innocent, being so damn clever, being ridiculously lucky, looking incredibly cute..._

Snake shook his head angrily.

Great! Now what's that supposed to mean?! Was he really that angry?

Snake stopped suddenly, when he saw a rather large structure a couple miles ahead. Of course, the place was camoflauged brilliantly or else it wouldn't be such a splendid place. He smiled.

_Well I've gotten this far...but still... _he glanced at the silent prince that was trailing behind him, _I haven't gotten rid of 'im yet! Should I really take him?_

"Hey, uh..Marth, do you _really _want to continue on this mission; you know you may not uh...live through it." _Wow, that was a horrible lie on my part._

"Well..yes," the prince frowned, staring down at his feet. He wasn't that weak, was he?

_Well, that plan failed...maybe I should just-- _Snake snapped his fingers, as he stared out blankly. Brilliant! Why hadn't he thought of it earlier. The prince would only go so far on something, especially on a mission he knew nothing about. Snake grinned, nodding to himself before the turned around to face the younger male.

"Since you said yes, there's something I need to tell you before we go on any further." The young prince bit down on his lip before urging him to continue.

"We're going to go to town really quickly right now.." Snake smiled, staring at the prince to see if he could get any reaction out of the younger. He did.

Marth was glaring, although it looked more like an angry pout. He crossed his arms and gave Snake a 'furious' look.

Snake laughed lightly, throwing an arm around the prince's shoulders, "relax, it's to disguise ourselves. If we go in looking like we do right now, they'll know right away what we're up to."

The boy didn't seem all too convinced, but nodded slowly in defeat.

_Perfect!_

"Alright then, let's get going!" and with that having been said, the older of the two marched off into the direction of the town, with a young, confused prince on his tail.

* * *

---

* * *

"I am not wearing that."

Snake laughed inwardly at what he held out to the prince. It was a ligh pink dress, with a small corset going down the back, spaghetti straps and a little tight on the upper body.

"Come on, you said you wanted to continue the mission." The older man smirked, pressing the dress against the other, "perfect fit."

Marth turned a light shade of pink as he pushed the dress away from him, the nerves of this man. "Never! Why do I have to dress like a girl?!"

Snake searched through a couple more dresses, pulling another out. "Maybe it's the color, how about blue then, you seem to like it a lot?"

Marth, now frustrated, slapped Snake's hand away. Repeating his question, "Why do I have to dress like a girl?!" once again,the infamous pout made it's way onto his umblemished face.

Snake continued searching through a couple more dresses before answering the prince's question,"it'll look normal. We can go in like a normal couple and no one will suspect a thing."

Marth crossed his arms, processing this information through his head. "Well..." he began, "why do _I _have to dress like the girl?"

Snake laughed at this, placing a small black dress he had picked out back onto the rack; "because girls don't have excessive facial hair..." he smiled, "and something to fill up their boxers."

The younger male glared at the other at the last remark, and tilted his head away from him with a 'huff.'

Snake laughed for quite some time, until he noticed the prince ignoring him. Searching back through the many dresses he grinned mischievously when he found a rather exposing red dress. He pulled the red dress off the rack and walked over to the prince. Turning him around, he pressed the dress up against the younger; and began viewing him in different angles. "See, now you're not only set to go; but you're set to go get a job at a stripper's club."

_Slap._

"How dare you!"

Snake rubbed his sore cheek, then began laughing uncontrollably. The prince was crimson red, balling his fist as he glared at him. "Guys don't slap either."

"You rude man! I am leaving! Count me out!"

"No, wait!" _Wait what am I saying? _Snake sighed, looking over at the rack of dresses then back at the prince. "So, you're not coming with me on the mission anymore?"

The young noble suddenly halted, balling his fists before he continued walking towards the exit; and eventually, making his way out.

Snake grunted, and for some reason, he was still looking through the many dresses, although he payed them no attention, maybe it was just shock. He got what he wanted. No more prince, no more problem. Although something felt misplaced now, and as much as he tried shaking the feeling away, he couldn't.

He traced his fingers gently down the fabric of a petit black dress he had taken a liking to, but what was the use; it wasn't like he was going to wear it.

_I guess I should leave before the employees get another idea of why I'm looking through women's clothing._

And sure enough, he made his way towards the exit; taking steps outside into the cool, refreshing night; something did seem missing but he waved it off saying it was just the need of taking action. He had yet to arrive to his sweet paradise.

Step after step nothing seemed to be getting better, infact the sick feeling in his stomach and heart was getting worse. _Great, now what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I ever have a nice, normal day?! Something! SOMETHING always has to go wrong!  
_

Dragging his feet, and kicking a rock here and there, he made his way back into the forest looking up at the building that was still some miles away. He was traveling at a slower pace now, almost as if he regretting going; but there was no way he'd go back now, and who knows, maybe it'd make him feel better.

He yawned, suddenly wishing he had a lighter so he could smoke a quick cigarette. Instead he found himself stretching his aching bones, and jumping at a sudden sound.

_What was that?_

He snapped his head in every direction, staying silent so he could maybe hear it this time.

_'Mmmmh!!!!'_

There it was again, a soft, high pitched sound coming from the west.

Once again, Solid Snake sprang into action.

He began running silently into the west direction. Careful not to step on too many twigs.

_'Mmmh!!!Hmhmm!'_

That had only sounded a couple feet away; so he had decided to slower his pace and proceed with caution. Maybe it was just him playing hero, or maybe he was just nosey, but he investigating this sudden _case _of his one way or another.

_'Come on, play nice'_

Snake could now make out a couple of figures in the distance, so he began running from tree to tree, not wanting to blow his cover.

About five trees later, he could see the scene perfectly and hear the scene perfectly, and it wasn't exactly a beautiful portrait being painted here.

It really angered Snake to once again see the prince pinned down by dirty thugs. Not only were they slobbering his entire face with unpleasant lips, but attire seemed to slowly fly off. Clothing and clothing, it angered Snake even more. It had only been a few minutes and this had already happend again?

_'MMMMH!!!'_

_That's it!_

For the second time in the day, the ex-mercenary had pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it into the scene.

"Hey! What the--"

"Man, not again!"

Quickly, Snake ran towards the center of the crowd and picked a small, lithe figure off of the ground. He carried the younger close to himself and ran out of the smoke. He now placed the prince down next to a tree and stared back at the cloud of smoke.

_Not this time.._

Taking hold of his trusty gun, he readied himself to go back in and shoot them all through the head, but a certain prince had taken hold of his foot.

"Stop..let's just..go."

Snake growled looking back down at the prince, "are you..." Snake shook his head and secured his weapon, "fine."

Picking up Marth, the ex-mercenary stared back at the smoke ball.

"Where's the way out?!"

"What the hell!!!Would you stop stepping on my damn foot!"

Snake grinned devilishly, promising himself that he'd finish them off some day. _Just wait...I'll get all of you_

* * *

_---_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"I know..but still."

Snake had apologized for the thirteenth time. Still wishing to get the prince in a disguise, it was half working, but half not.

"You're not even fully clothed anymore, just do it!"

"But, it is really..embarrassing.."

Marth grasped his own arm nervously, a light shade of pink rising to his face again. Snake smiled, and handed him the small, black dress he had seen earlier. "Go on."

Anxiously the younger took the dress and hastily made his way into the women's fitting room. Snake chuckled, he had actually convinced the prince to wear a disguise; he felt like a genius. Now it was only a matter of waiting until he could have a good laugh.

Snake glanced around the room, and learning something. It was only a women's shop. There seemed to be no attire for men here. But it shouldn't matter anyways.

"Um..Snake..I really, REALLY, do not feel comfortable wearing this..." Marth's voice sounded shaky and uneasy. Not that Snake minded.

"Just get out here already, what kind of a man are you if you can't put on a simple disguise?"

The older the two bit his lower lip to keep himself for laughing. What kind of man forced another man to wear a dress?

The door knob turned, as the young Altean made his way out of the fitting room awkwardly.

The dress fit him perfectly; it was a bit skin tight but it only showed how much of a feminine figure the prince truely had. The sky blue laces a little above the waist line only further complemented his beautiful azure orbs.

Snake's jaw dropped almost immedeatly, he was honestly stunned; and only one phrase seemed to have formed itself inside his head. _I'm definatly not getting rid of this kid._

* * *

Done!

I just noticed how long it took me to update this, I'll try to start updating my stories at least once a week from now on.

You know, I was thinking on making them act like a dating couple when I started this story but then I didn't really want to do that, but now that it was brought up again I feel inspired to actually do it.

Thank you my dear reviewers, I love you all! You keep me inspired to keep on typing.

(:

Let me know what you think on the way out!


End file.
